


Here we, here we go again

by purplexhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Fluff, No Smut, atl lyrics, calum cheats on michael, idk - Freeform, im sorry, part 2?, please read :(, this sucks, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplexhemmings/pseuds/purplexhemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum cheats on Michael twice. Michael's not so sure Calum should be forgiven this time round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we, here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, tell me what you guys think because this sucks ass hehe :)  
> Part 2?  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated greatly!

In the past Michael and Calum have had their ups and downs, like seriously, what relationship doesn't. The consistent jealousy factor, petty old married couple arguments and  _cheating._ Calum insists it was an accident but Michael was pissed. He distinctly remembers Calum pleading, crying, begging on his knees not to leave.

It was all too much for Michael but in a way, he saw it coming. The way that Calum was overly affectionate sometimes, how he would go out on his own and not return until the early hours of the morning. Michael always witnessed his walk of shame into their hotel room at stupid o'clock in the morning due to the fact that a) he was worried sick about his boyfriend and b) he was playing video games.

The night he confessed to Michael was the night he actually hooked up with someone else. He admitted he'd been seeing this girl behind Michael's back just as friends, then one thing led to another that night and they fucked. Michael was distraught, but he physically couldn't move. Couldn't breathe, heck he couldn't even think. He felt like he was falling, that every good thing that's ever happened to him and the band didn't matter anymore. It was like- No. Someone had stabbed him in the chest. Calum had and it hurt more than any pain he's ever felt in his whole life.

A single silent tear fell from his eye and he could vaguely hear Calum sobbing, mumbling something that was inaudible to Michael. The only thing his brain could come up with in that moment was; 'I'm in a glass case of emotion', which he near enough was. He was feeling all too much at once. Upset that Calum betrayed him, full of humor purely because anyone could see them falling apart from a mile away and absolute fury. He was absolutely enraged that his boyfriend cheated on him with a  _girl._  He was gay for fuck sake, not even bisexual. 

Everything rushes back to Michael at once and he can hear Calum  _screaming_  by now, begging for Michael's forgiveness and shouting at himself, cursing and shaking. Michael scoffed, wiping his eyes quickly and glaring at the boy on the floor. The dark haired boy looked up at Michael, wondering why he scoffed, but seeing the pure look of rage on his lovers features panicked him even more so than before.

"Mikey.." Calum croaked, his bottom lip quivering. Michael shook his head, walking towards the door and stepping around Calum in the process.

"Don't call me that." Michael mumbled, grabbing his jacket off of the floor near the door and putting it on.

Calum cries harder at that. "Plea-please don't leave." Michael's heart breaks at the way Calum's voice cracks towards the end of his plead. He exhales and leaves the room anyway, hearing his other half screaming once again. Just as he shuts the door, Luke leaves his own hotel room in a frantic rush, probably to see what all the noise was about, but upon seeing Michael's pale, shaking features, he abandons checking on Calum momentarily. "He cheated." Michael whispers before Luke can even ask what's going on.

Saying the words only makes it sink in more for Michael and he begins sobbing, collapsing into Luke's chest and gripping the taller boys shirt in his fists. "He fucking cheated on me Luke." By this point Ashton's poked his head out of the door frame, watching Luke rock Michael back and forth.

\--------------------------

That was all but two years ago. The band was beginning to lose momentum as an actual group when fans began arguing with one another over Michael and Calum breaking up. The reasoning behind the breakup was never announced but that didn't stop all the arguments sparking all over social media. They were merely a topical discussion, no longer a group that makes music. When it began coming to light that the band was falling apart, it was down to the two boys to make their final decision, continue as they were and let the band plummet, or sort everything out. 

They decided on the latter and eventually started dating again, Michael was hesitant to begin with, but Calum had proved himself over the two years they were apart. He hadn't been off out on his unless someone knew where he was, he watched how much he was drinking and he re-built his friendship with Michael in ways that he knew would win Michael over in all the right ways.

That leads them to present day. The band's just released their second album and of course, it's time to celebrate. They pile into the van and discuss their plans for the night, talking about anything and everything in the process. 

Upon arriving to the club, they all stick together, along with the crew members. Just idly holding their beers and chatting about their rising success since Calum and Michael made up. Michael flushes at the consistent comment, wondering if it really was his fault for the band falling apart. He doesn't have much time to ponder over it when he's pulled away by Luke and Ashton to have a few shots collectively as a group.

Three and a half beers and six or seven shots later (he can't actually remember) Michael is absolutely shit faced. He's got a clingy, drunk Calum attached to his hip. The younger boys lips permanently stuck to Michael's neck, occasionally sucking and licking on the bruises he creates. Every so often Michael hears him mumble 'I love you' and every single time, his heart beats a little faster than it probably should. He can't believe Calum  _still_ has that effect on him.

\------------------------

John Feldmann turns up a while later and Michael's having a great chat with the older man, banter flying between the two and Michael's having the time of his life. He can't actually get 100% of his words out without slurring but that's fine, because neither can John. Calum's not been by his side for some time and Michael should probably look for his puppy like boyfriend, but whatever John's just told him was too funny, he's crouched over, tears streaming down his face and cackling with laughter. He's pressing on his bladder without intention and suddenly he  _really_ needs to pee. He grips John's shoulder slurring out that he needs to piss and the other man just nods, solemnly sipping on his beer.

Luke finds Michael stumbling towards the bathroom and assists him, which isn't really working considering their both completely mortal and neither of them can see straight. "I think it's that way." Luke giggles, gripping Michael's waist a little tighter. "Near the coloured sign?" Michael chuckles, pulling Luke along with him. "Wait here incase I get lost!" He shouts over the music and leaves Luke, stumbling across the wall. 

He doesn't even see the people making out that happen to be leaning against the wall that he's pushing all of his weight onto. "Watch where you're fucking going." And Michael couldn't miss that voice for a mile.

"Cal?" He questions, squinting into the darkness.

"Do you know this guy?" The guy Calum was making out with asks at the same time that Calum whimpers, "Mikey."

It's near enough deja-vu all over again, the way Calum said his nickname the last time he cheated, the way that everything stops all around Michael, the only thing that's different is the asshole still encouraging Calum to leave with him.

He only just hears Calum tell the other guy to go find someone else and he feels Calum put his hand on Michael's own shoulder. He can't do anything other than shrug him and stumble away. "I guess what they say is true." He shouts, hoping Calum can hear him.

"And what's that?" Calum asks, already knowing what term Michael's going to say.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater." He sighs, running a hand through his hair and allowing the tears that were brimming in his eyes to fall so quickly. Calum clearly has nothing to say, his heart breaking at what Michael had said.

Michael feels so stupid, allowing a chocked sob to pass his lips as he shakes his head. "Michael please." Calum mumbles, reaching out for him again. "Stay away from me." The red haired boy shrieks and he's stumbling the opposite way to the bathroom, wanting to leave and vomit and cry all at the same time, his need to piss vanishing. He bumps into Luke that was still standing exactly where Michael left him.

"Bro, you were ages." Luke laughs, swaying slightly and pulling Michael into a hug.

"Lukey..." Michael sobs, clutching Luke's shirt the same way he did two years ago and somehow Luke just knows. He sobers up slightly and pulls Michael further into him, muttering about how much of an asshole Calum is, how he's ruined everything and how he's gunna kill him. This time two years ago, Michael would have protested against Luke's imaginary death threats towards his boyfriends but this time he can't bring himself to stick up for Calum, not again. 

It hurts even more than the first time and he's not sure how he's going to cope again. Calum was his everything, his rock, his fucking  _soul mate_ for goodness sake.

\----------------------------

Ashton joined the two boys a while later, ushering them into the van, leaving Calum at the club to sort his shit out and beginning to make room arrangement changes with Luke, agreeing that the taller boy will room with Luke. Everytime Calum's name is so much as mentioned, Michael's heart breaks a little more, furious floods of tears stream down his pink cheeks and he sobs so relentlessly. Ashton's trying his hardest to be quiet, but with the amount of alcohol that all three of them have consumed its hard to speak quietly, especially when Luke can't hear shit when he's drunk.

The whole ride back to the hotel is a disaster and at some point Michael drifts off to sleep, only waking up once when Ashton and one their bodyguards laid him onto his new hotel bed. He mumbles out a tired thank you and snuggles into the sheets, cocooning himself away from the outside world. He stirs again when Luke joins him an hour or so later, pulling the duvet out from around Michael, climbing in behind him and spooning the older boy, as if to protect him.

When he wakes up in the morning everything his hazy, he can't think straight, his head is banging so hard and he's surprised that he doesn't feel as sick considering how much he had to drink last night. As much as he would like to lie and tell everyone he doesn't remember anything from the night before, he can't. He remembers every single thing, every damn detail and he wishes he'd had more to drink.


End file.
